


Cat-astrophe

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reveal Fic, Shenanigans, adrien gets turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: Plagg catches a cold which results in some unfortunate side-effects for Adrien when he goes to transform as the two turn into a real cat! Fortunately, they get picked up by their trusty partner, and along the way discover some of her secrets...





	Cat-astrophe

Catastrophe

“A-A-Achoo!” Plagg sneezed as Adrien glanced around the street to make sure the coast was clear. He had to meet Ladybug for a patrol soon and needed a safe place to transform without being spotted.

“You okay, Plagg?” He glanced down at his kwami with a frown, eyebrows creased together worriedly. The small black cat rubbed his nose with a groan and sniffled.

“I’m fine,” He grumbled stuffily.

“Are you sure?” Adrien cocked a brow, and Plagg nodded. “Alright…Plagg, transform me!”

In hindsight, Adrien probably should have been a bit more concerned about Plagg, but how was he supposed to know what would happen if he transformed? It was partially his fault, but Plagg could have spoken up about it sooner, especially once Adrien found out it had happened before. In a flash of green light, Adrien’s world changed in an instant, and he found that suddenly everything was a lot…bigger. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly, craning his neck to see the top of the car parked on the street.

 _Uh-oh._ The thought wasn’t his own, but the voice that carried it was familiar.

 _Plagg! What the heck just happened?_ Adrien glanced down to see two fuzzy paws on the ground. _His_ two fuzzy paws. _Plagg!_

 _So, funny story…_ Adrien raced to the nearest shop window and stretched up to confirm that he hadn’t gone crazy. _I should have seen this coming._

 _How did this happen? And why are you in my head?_ Adrien demanded.

 _Um, it’s kind of complicated, but it’s happened before. Don’t worry it’s totally fixable. All we have to do is find the guardian’s house, and he can get us back to normal._ Plagg explained.

_Okay, where does he live?_

_I don’t remember._

_I hate you so much._

Adrien glanced around at passing Parisians helplessly. He was supposed to meet Ladybug, but there was no way he could go like this. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too angry with him for missing out, but maybe if he could find her on her patrol, she could help them fix this. He set out up the street with a new determination, keeping his ears open for the sound of her yoyo, but it was hard to hear over the noise of the city. He needed to get up higher…

He spotted an alley way with ladders leading up to the rooftops. Perfect. Now all he needed to do was climb up. It was an easier said than done task as he approached and realized gripping metal rungs was a lot harder with paws instead of fingers. Still, he took a deep breath and began the arduous climb up to the roof, sprawling out gratefully once they made it to the top safely. Step one complete. Now onto finding Ladybug.

_What are you gonna do when you find her?_

_I dunno. Get her to help._

_How are you gonna do that if you’re a cat? You can’t exactly tell her what happened._

_I’ll figure something out, alright! Oh- there she is!_

“Ladybug!” He called out, but his vocal chords only made desperate mewls. It did grab her attention nonetheless, so he supposed it worked out.

“How did you get up here, minou?” She cooed, scooping him up.

“I need your help,” He mowled, but she only rubbed his back soothingly.

“I know. It’s scary up here. Let’s get you back on the ground,” She murmured, shifting him to one side so she could grab her yoyo. He pressed himself closer as she swung back down to the park below and set him in the grass. “There you go, chaton.”

“No, wait!” He cried as she began to walk away. She paused as he screeched and rubbed against her legs in an attempt to convey his message. “I need you to help me find the guardian.”

“Oh, I wish I could help you more, but I can’t take you home, little one,” She said, petting him softly. Thunder rolled above them, and she glanced up at the storm clouds closing in. Wincing, she glanced back down at him with a contemplative frown. “Okay, but just one night. No way my papa lets me keep you, so you’ll have to stay a secret.” She scooped him back up, and tossed her yoyo once more, shooting them off quickly before the rain could start.

Adrien suddenly realized what this meant. He was going to Ladybug’s house! And he would probably get to stay in Ladybug’s room! And sleep on her bed! Maybe even next to her! Maybe this wasn’t the worse day of his life. Except…Except he’d discover who she was.

 _She’s going to kill me if she finds out._ He groaned.

 _Told you to think it through first._ Plagg sang pointedly.

_Well, would you rather spend the night in the rain?_

_Valid point. What are we gonna do now though? We’ll have to find some way to escape and get to the guardian’s house._

_I know, I know. I’m working on that part._

Surprisingly, Adrien recognized the surrounding area. There was the school, the park, the Dupain-Cheng bakery…The _Dupain-Cheng bakery_!? Ladybug landed on the terrace and lifted up the skylight, slipping inside just as the rain started outside. She set him down on the bed and fastened the latch before letting her transformation drop.

“Don’t go telling anyone my secret identity, minou,” She giggled, scratching his chin with a smile before crawling over to the stairs. Adrien sat stunned for a moment as he processed this new information.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Ladybug had been sitting behind him in class every day since he met her. The love of his life. Literally right behind him. And he’d never realized.

 _I want to make fun of you for this, but you’re already doing such a good job on your own._ Plagg snickered, and Adrien let his face fall onto the mattress.

_I’m such an idiot._

_Well, at least we agree on something. Uh-oh._

_Uh-oh?_

_If she’s Ladybug that means Tikki is her kwami._

_And?_

_She’s gonna see right through us if we don’t act really convincing._

_What do you mean convincing?_

_Ya know, cat-like. Scratch your ears, lick your butt, cat stuff!_

_I’m not licking my butt._

_Do you want her to kill us?_

_Well, no, but-_

_Then get licking!_

“Are you hungry, minou?” Marinette peaked up. In her hands was a small saucer, and Adrien picked up the scent of cooked chicken. “We had a little left over from dinner. I know it’s not much, but it’s all I have.” She set it down in front of him and ran her hands down his back. Suddenly he felt a little self-conscious eating like an animal in front of his partner, the love of his life, and friend from school, but he spotted a small red sprite over her shoulder and reluctantly got to chewing.

Marinette smiled, pleased by his acceptance of her food offering, and headed back down to her desk. Once he finished, he decided to venture down and see what she was up to. She was sitting with what he guessed to be her homework, working diligently while she hummed softly to herself. Tikki floated close by, munching on a cookie while she oversaw her master’s work.

_She eats cookies? Lucky._

_Are you implying something here?_

_No, I’m explicitly saying it._

_Camembert is quite possibly the greatest invention in the history of the world._

_Don’t kid yourself with that one._

Adrien gasped as his head jerked to the side against his will, and Plagg’s laughter filled his mind. Did Plagg just control him?

 _Don’t you dare._ His tongue slipped out and scraped down his side, and Adrien screamed quiet obscenities as Plagg continued his bath smugly.

“What do you think was up with Chat Noir tonight? It’s not like him to miss a patrol. He usually jumps at the opportunity to see me,” Marinette commented, leaning back and stretching her arms over her head.

“Maybe something came up,” Tikki offered.

“I hope he’s not sick.” She frowned.

 _I’m going to be._ Adrien thought as Plagg swiped a paw over his face. He had no control over himself anymore.

Marinette stood up and paced over to her sink, flicking on the water. Adrien finally regained enough control to end his tongue bath and watched as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. It was still a little shocking to know that Ladybug was a real person, and not only that, but _this_ real person. They saw each other every day and never even realized. But Marinette was amazing and talented, so it wasn’t too far of a stretch to consider, though he did feel a little guilty for figuring her out like this. When she finished cleaning up, she riffled through her dresser for her pajamas and shrugged off her blazer.

 _Oh no._ Adrien moved to turn around, but Plagg regained control and kept him rooted in place. _Plagg, no!_

_Plagg, yes!_

_This is wrong! Turn around!_

_You’re such a party pooper._ Plagg relinquished just as Marinette began to lift her shirt, and Adrien spun around with a sigh of relief. He glanced up at her desk and noticed a magazine clipping on her wall. Curious, he hopped onto her chair to get a better look, and he came face to face with, well, his face. Lots of it.

_I take it back. This view is way better._

_She wants to be a fashion designer! She probably cuts them out for reference._ Adrien argued, but he glanced at her computer screen which featured several more pictures overlain with hearts and found it hard to argue that one. _Oh my god, Marinette is in love with me._

_Ladybug is in love with you._

_This is great news! Plagg, she’s…she’s going to kill me if she finds out. This is such an invasion of her privacy!_

_Relax. She doesn’t suspect a thing._ Adrien sat back and turned to find himself under Tikki’s watchful gaze. _I take it back. Panic._

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Chat Noir. Looks like he’s gotten himself into a hairy situation,” Tikki remarked, folding her arms over her chest.

“What was that?” Marinette asked.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time, Plagg?” She growled sourly, flitting into his face with an icy glare.

“What are you talking about, Tikki?”

“Sometimes kwamis get sick, like I did a few weeks ago, and our powers can get a bit unpredictable. Transforming can be risky and have strange side effects,” Tikki explained. “For instance, it can turn you into the animal you represent.”

_Busted._

_We’re dead. It was nice knowing you, Plagg._

_See you in hell, kid._

“Wait, are you telling me…” Her eyes narrowed as she studied the black cat crouching into a tiny, guilty ball in her chair. “Chat Noir?”

“Hey,” He mewled with a wince, and her jaw dropped.

“Ugh! You slimy, mangy, conniving little piece of shit!” She hissed. “You totally went behind my back and found out my identity!” He let out a low, apologetic howl in response, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’ll maim you later. How do we fix him?”

“We’ll have to take him to Master Fu in the morning. He should be able to revert them back to normal.” Tikki tapped her chin. Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Fine.” Adrien shrank down low, ears drooping in fear. So much for her being in love with him. There was no way he’d be able to tell her who he was now. He flinched as her hand began to gently stroke his back once more, and she shushed him softly. “I’m not happy with you about this, but I know you didn’t do it maliciously. You just wanted my help, didn’t you?” He nodded, and she sighed, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him up to her bed. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, so there’s not much we can do.” He let out a low growl at her awful pun, and she giggled. “You better not linger around my balcony now that you know who I am, chaton. I won’t hesitate to throw you off of it.”

She continued to stroke his back for a while until a soft purr rose from his chest. She reached up and clicked off her lamp and shifted under her blanket, and he snuggled in close which she allowed as she continued to rub his head. It was relaxing in a way he couldn’t describe, and between the warmth of her body and her steady breathing, he was soon lulled to sleep.

The next morning he woke to Marinette sliding off the bed, her hair disheveled from sleep, and he blinked a few times to reacclimatize himself to the situation. Oh yeah. Still a cat. He stretched his jaws into a yawn and followed her down, pausing when she lifted her trap door.

“I’ll be back in a few, okay?” She promised, and he sat patiently on her floor. Tikki floated down from the loft and folded her arms in front of her.

“Don’t get any ideas while she’s gone,” She warned, and Adrien heard Plagg snicker, though he surprisingly behaved until Marinette came back.

“I just have to get dressed then we can go before school starts, so no peaking, or I’ll just leave you a cat forever,” She announced with a wink, and Adrien dutifully turned around and curled into a ball, resting his tail over his eyes. “Good boy.”

After a minute, her feet padded over to him where she knelt down and unzipped her backpack. He glanced up curiously as she emptied out non-essential books then pointed inside.

“I can’t have mama and papa spotting you, so you’re going to have to sit still until we get going, okay?” She ordered, and he climbed in obediently. “Why can’t you be this well-behaved all the time, kitty?” She teased, and he let out a low grunt as she zipped him up, leaving the top unzipped just enough so that he could breathe.

The bag shook a little as she climbed down the stairs, and Adrien did his best to stay still and quiet as she kissed her parents goodbye and left the bakery. He waited patiently as she headed out into the street, and once she’d made it a safe distance from her house, she slung her bag around carefully and unzipped the top once more. Adrien poked his head out, thankful for the fresh air, and she giggled.

“It’s kind of a shame we have to change you back, chaton. You’re a lot cuter as a cat,” She chuckled, and he growled in protest. “I’m kidding. Mostly.”

He stretched up to nuzzle her cheek, and she hugged him to her chest willingly and began scratching his head. A low purr rumbled through his chest, and Marinette sighed.

“Don’t think that you can act cute and get out of your punishment later. I’m still going to kill you for discovering my identity,” She reminded him, and he stretched up to lick her nose which rewarded him with another melodic giggle. “Hey, I mean it!” She paused outside a small shop, and Adrien craned his neck around to see. “Here we are.”

Master Fu was a small old man who waited inside with an expectant smile. Marinette greeted him without batting an eye, and Adrien had to wonder how long she’d known him, and why Plagg never mentioned him before. If he was a guardian of the Miraculous, shouldn’t he have heard of him?

“We seem to have ourselves a bit of a _cat_ astrophe,” Marinette explained.

“Plagg, again?” Master Fu tilted his head to the side with a playful smirk. He stood up and paced over to his chest of drawers and riffled through them for a moment before coming back with a jar of tea leaves. Marinette sat down and set Adrien in her lap as Master Fu prepared the tea. The two made small talk while it steeped, and Adrien realized that they were more familiar with each other than he thought. How often did Ladybug visit him?

“The tea should be ready now,” Master Fu announced, sliding it forward. Adrien crept toward it and sniffed at it curiously, turning when he heard the door clicking open once more. He howled in protest when Marinette tried to slip out, and she paused to turn back with a wince.

“I didn’t want to see who you are if you didn’t want me to. My identity may be known now, but I was going to offer you your privacy if you still wanted it,” She said quietly, and he turned and padded quickly to her side, rubbing against her legs and mewling for her to stay. “If it’s what you want...”

He nodded and waited for her to sit back down before he crouched in front of the bowl and lapped at the tea. He hacked and shook himself as his mouth filled with the bitter taste, but in a flash of green light, he was back to normal. Plagg flitted down and continued to lap at the bitter drink happily, and Adrien ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth and wiped a hand across his face, hoping to wash the remnants of the flavor away. The room was silent, he realized, except for Plagg’s noisy gulps, and Adrien turned to see Marinette adorned with a shocked expression, her hand cupped over her mouth as the other pointed at him.

“Hey,” He chuckled nervously, waving with one hand. She didn’t move. Not a single muscle. “Oh, c’mon. It’s not that surprising is it, _Bugaboo_?” At that she sobered, eyes narrowing into a glare before she stormed from the room. “Hey, wait up!” She was halfway out the front door when he caught up with her.

“I don’t want to talk to you. You’re in trouble,” She squeaked, covering her face.

“I know, I know. You’re going to kill me,” He soothed, placing a hand on her hip and cupping her burning face with the other. “Looks like we knew each other after all.”

“It would seem that way.” She nodded, letting her hands slip from her face and fall back to her sides with a sigh. “I liked you better as a cat.”

“I think your bedroom wall begs to differ.” He winked, and she growled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“I’m burning all of them tonight,” She announced.

“What? No! My beautiful face, don’t do that!” He gasped in horror.

“Nope. I’ve decided.”

“Bug! That’s not nice,” He pleaded.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, c’mon. You _love_ me.” He waggled his eyebrows, and she slapped her forehead with her palm.

“Shouldn’t you go home?” She asked around her hands.

“Yeah, probably. My father will send out the army soon if I don’t turn up,” He admitted, issuing the command for Plagg to transform him. A small smirk stretched over his lips, and he leaned in and pecked what little of her cheeks were exposed before pulling back quickly. “See you at school!” He called as he shot off.

“You mangy alley cat!” She shouted after him, and his laughter echoed between the buildings.

She was definitely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! 22 fics for 22 years! That’s right, today is my birthday, and I made myself a challenge to reach 22 fics by my birthday, and I did it!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. It’s an idea I’ve been sitting on for a long time. It’s meant to be fun and lighthearted, and I may do a part two eventually if you guys want with some follow up to how they adjust. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful day! Click on my username to pull up other works that I’ve done and leave me a comment with your thoughts down below! Also follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) if you are so inclined for more fanfiction updates, sneak peaks, thoughts from my brain, and other Miraculous nonsense, and I’ll see you guys soon!


End file.
